


Five Emails Naoya Never Sent, and One He Wished He Could Have

by Chichirinoda



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoya writes emails as he watches his cousin take the wrong path - Yuzu's ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Emails Naoya Never Sent, and One He Wished He Could Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



From: NAOYA  
Subject: Disappearances

You might be wondering why I keep vanishing every time you see me. Well, believe it or not, I have a very good reason for that!

  
~~No self respecting demon king would do things in a straightforward manner, would they? We have to get started building a reputation early.~~   


You don't want me to tell you everything, do you?

It won't be nearly as much fun if I spoon-feed you all the details, instead of letting you figure things out for yourself. ~~It won't do anyone any good if you're too stupid to meet the challenges ahead.~~ I'm sure you will meet the challenges ahead, regardless. But don't worry, I'll still be there to guide you, even if it's at a distance.

You're my ~~brother~~ cousin, after all. And you and I are going to do great things together.

  
~~Do you remember anything yet?~~   


  
~~Besides, it maintains my mystique if~~   


* * *

"Forget this. If he can't figure out this much on his own he doesn't deserve to win."

* * *

From: NAOYA  
Subject: Your companions

Are you serious?

I brought Atsuro in for his hacking abilities, not his brains, so I expect you'll have to work around his utter lack of political savvy. At least he's got the right idea, even if he's going in entirely the wrong direction with it.

But really, cousin, you need to ditch that girl. What's her name? Yuzu?

Nothing good will come from running now. Perhaps you can get out of the lockdown, but then what? You need to THINK. Why run? You have control of the demons using your COMP, and you've already defeated one Bel. Your power is already growing, and you're on the right track. Just do as I say and everything will be as we want it to be.

Get rid of her.

Or at least tape her mouth shut.

* * *

"Too strong? Probably."

* * *

From: NAOYA  
Subject: Seriously?

That kid with the glasses needs to calm down. What's his problem? I can respect his determination, and he seems to have some considerable latent power, but don't let him get you off track.

Why are you wasting time with these things? Don't you understand that you have no more than seven days to become strong enough to rule the world?

Four, now, actually.

Get going!

Forget about all of these human concerns. ~~Who cares about some boring child in a hospital you'll never meet? And that girl with the vampire stalker probably has it coming.~~

I understand, you may not be ready to relinquish these feelings, yet, but surely you can understand the bigger picture. Angels. Demons. These bigger threats should keep your focus, right now. The rest will take care of itself if you just keep your focus.

Do you understand what I'm getting at, cousin?

* * *

"Maybe I'll send this later."

* * *

From: NAOYA  
Subject: Dolly

She's pretty hot, don't you think?

I wonder what she's wearing under that cosplay.

Just kidding, I won't really send this.

* * *

"God, I'm so bored."

* * *

From: NAOYA  
Subject: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

What

The hell

Is wrong with you?

How could you let her die? Didn't you understand her importance? With Haru dead, you can't

At least stay away from Loki.

Damnit

Now everything is ruined and I'm probably going to have to save your miserable life.

This sucks

* * *

Naoya pushed his computer and jumped up to pace the room restlessly, pausing every so often to peer out of the window at the angry red sky.

After several circuits, even the pacing grew frustrating, and he gripped the windowsill, looking down. From his office, it sometimes seemed like he could see the entire Yamanote circle. All of the scurrying people and demons - like ants - far, far below. If he watched it long enough, he could see patterns. That was the reason he was able to invent the Laplace System.

What a huge, fucking, waste of time.

Abel was supposed to be _strong_. He was supposed to fight, to take the Throne of Bel, to become the demon king and take his rightful place. And then Naoya would have been right there, by his side, guiding his steps in the coming war with God.

It would have been beautiful.

But instead, he was nothing more than a teenaged boy, after all. Scared and running home to mommy. Without Haru, Abel couldn't get the power she had. He couldn't defeat the Bels. It was all pointless.

It made him want to _break_ something. But Naoya wasn't one to give in to emotional outbursts.

Maybe this was the most boring outcome of those he had predicted, but he still had work to do. He could still strike back at God.

It wouldn't take much more to push Abel into being the weapon he used to strike, either. Abel might be running, but even still, he would run right into the last role that Naoya had for him.

He returned to his desk and sat down. There wasn't much time. He needed to write to Abel again, guide his steps...

As he grabbed his mouse and opened a window, he recalled another one he had been working on, and opened his draft folder. That one would have to go. Now he would never send it, and he hated when things were...cluttered.

* * *

From: NAOYA  
Subject: It's over

Dear Abel,

I just wanted to write and tell you how proud I am.

Now that you are the Demon King, your armies have utterly defeated the Heavenly Host, and you have taken your rightful place as Ruler Above and Below, with Heaven, Hel, and the Earth under your total sway, we don't see as much of each other as I would like.

But that's natural, of course. You're a busy man, and so am I. It's just a reality that we must both accept. No rest for the wicked, as they say.

I've thought a lot about what I would say at this time. In fact, if you can believe it, I'm writing this email long before the day that you ever receive it. You might be surprised to learn that I'm sitting in my office, during the lockdown, and right now you don't even have a bit of the Power of Bel inside you.

But even now, I knew you could do it.

I hope that you are happy, Abel.

I hope that you never regret what I've done for you.

I hope

* * *

Naoya sighed and moved his mouse over to the delete button.

Then he opened a fresh window and began to type. Back to work. No time to despair.


End file.
